Lights Out
by Kittioto
Summary: More twisted humor! Who woulda guessed? This takes place at Roshi's house. The ZGang have a reunion... but what kind of odd things happen when the lights go out? It's short. Hopefully humorous...


  
  
  
  
Lights Out  
By Kittioto  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey all!" Yamcha barged into the room. "T'sup?" Bulma ran over to Yamcha and swung her arms over him to give him a hug. "You made it!" Yamcha blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "heheh... yeah, I made it alright." "Get off my woman weakling!" Vegeta roared from across the room. "Yeesh, sorry..." "Hey guys! Come on and get some of this grub! It's terrific!!!" Goku of course. Yes, our heroes were gathered together at the usual spot: Master Roshi's. Once again they were having a get-together at the same spot that Raditz attacked only a few years ago, where it all began. "C'mon guys! This is great!" Piccolo took a disgusted look at Goku shoving his face full of food. "No thanks." "I'm going to get some before it's gone!" Gohan said happily running over to the food. All of a sudden, a FLASH! Goku reluctantly looked up from shoving his face. "What's that?" He said, his mouth full of un-chewed food. "Just some lightning." Piccolo said with his eyes flashing. "What, are you scaaaaaared, Kakorot? Scared of a little light in the sky??" Vegeta said challenging Goku. Apparently, Goku didn't see it that way. "Nah, just wondering what it was." And he proceeded to stuff his mouth full of as much grub he could find. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Imbecile." SNAP! CRAACK! Darkness everywhere!  
  
"Hey! What's going on!" Someone yelled from inside the house.  
  
"The power must have gone out!" Someone else yelled.  
  
"Well shoot! How am I supposed to eat now!?" No one even bothered guessing who that was.  
  
"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" A shrill voice threatened.  
  
"Sorry! It's not like I can see anything."  
  
"Yamcha! You little..." It sounded like ChiChi. A light whack was heard in the back-ground.  
  
"Ouw! ChiChi, why'd you hit me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Goku!"  
  
"Hey!" Some one hollered, "I found a flash-light!"  
  
"Well turn it on!"  
  
"Oh... wait no, that's not a flash-light."  
  
"Well what is it!?"  
  
"I think it's one of Roshi's magazines."  
  
"Hey! Where are you!? I've been looking for that all day!" An older voice.  
  
"EEEK! SOMEONE TOUCHED ME!!!" A more feminine voice shrieked. An old man's cackling in the back-ground.  
  
"Will every one please SHUT UP!"  
  
Every one went quiet.  
  
Then: "He TOUCHED me again!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why should we shut up Vegeta, you shut up!"  
  
"I have been, you moron!"  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Stay out of this woman!"  
  
"Don't you tell her to shut up!"  
  
"I can tell her whatever I want to tell her!"  
  
"EVERYONE QUIET!!!!!" A deep thundering voice roared through the darkness.  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"I want to be able to hear the thunder."  
  
"Shut up Piccolo!"  
  
"Hey! This really is a flash-light!"  
  
"Turn it on, moron!"  
  
A beam of light pierces everyone's eyes.  
  
"Aaah! Turn it off!"  
  
The light goes off.  
  
"No! Turn it on! I was touched again!"  
  
The light goes on again.  
  
"Turn it off you idiot! You're blinding us!"  
  
It goes off.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!!!!! I said turn it on! Turn it on!"  
  
On.  
  
Off.  
  
On.  
  
Off.  
  
"Ah, forget it!" A slight thud on the ground.  
  
"What'd you do that for!?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Now find the flash-light!"  
  
"Ouw! Who pinched me!?"  
  
"Not me!"  
  
"EEE! Ouw! My head!"  
  
"GET OFF OF MY FOOT!!!!"  
  
"Get off your own foot!!"  
  
"I said SHUT UP WOMAN!!"  
  
"Everyone quiet!!" Piccolo's voice again.  
  
"What is it now!?" Some one asked.  
  
"I've been counting and another big round of lightning should be here any second!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I wanna see it!"  
  
"Well I can't see ANYTHING, so you can forget about your dumb thunder!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Makansoppou......."  
  
"ACK! No, don't use that!"  
  
"No Piccolo! Not in the house!" Roshi cried desperately.  
  
"HYAAAAH!!!!"  
  
"Nooo!!!"  
  
House shreds to pieces.  
  
"Finally... quiet." Piccolo sighed.  
  
"NOT QUITE!!!" Vegeta cackled evilly in the back-ground.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
"Shut up Vegeta..."  
  
  
The End  



End file.
